GI Joe: Vision Lost
by StevenM
Summary: It was a quiet night and Snakeyes and Shipwreck are on guard duty. BOOM! A surprise attack from Cobra. Edited and fixed. Enjoy!


GI Joe: Losing Vision By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own characters of GI Joe; I just use them to created a short story.  
  
As the sun slowly hid itself from over the horizon, the stars began to reveal themselves. The air was so crisp, it seemed like one could take a bite out of it. The wind blew through the dying trees, taking brown and gold leaves with it. Everything seemed to be right with the world. The luminous moon slowly came into view over the enormous mountains. It shown with such brightness and fullness, one could not take their eyes off of it. Tonight would be a safe night, thought Shipwreck.  
  
Shipwreck, the navy GI Joe, puffed on his freshly lit cigar. The smoke from the cigar circled around his head and floated skyward, until it disappeared. Shipwreck was a fairly sturdy man with a thin black beard. He wore a navy sailor's hat and a blue shirt with the navy emblem on the left sleeve. The shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing his dark tattoo of a ship's anchor, which was in the middle of his hairy chest. The only thing that Shipwreck loved more than being a GI Joe was the open sea.  
  
"Seems pretty quiet tonight," stated Shipwreck as he took another drag from his cigar.  
  
His silent partner nodded from Shipwreck's remark and went on surveying the perimeters. Shipwreck always considered Snakeyes to be the strong and silent type. Snakeyes was a ninja from the most secluded part of Japan. He wore a dark ninjitzu garb, which covered his entire body. A long katana blade was strapped across his back and his whole face was masked from the outside world. Snakeyes never spoke. He always remained silent and observed his surroundings. He was the most mysterious person Shipwreck had ever met. Shipwreck cursed to himself and went on smoking his cigar. He hated to be on guard duty with Snakeyes because he was too quiet. It gave Shipwreck the creeps, and nothing bothered him more.  
  
Meanwhile, in GI Joe headquarters, General Hawk sat at his desk while looking over the new Cobra hideout schematics. General Hawk was the chief founder of GI Joe intelligence. Hawk was in his late forties but was still his excellent shape. He prided himself on that. Self-perfection was Hawk's main goal in life and he believed that others should strive for the same goal. Hawk continued to examine the schematics. They had been smuggled to GI Joe headquarters by one of their informants. Across from General Hawk's desk stood Commander Duke. Duke stood at ease with hands behind his back. Hawk had great admiration for his highest subordinate. Duke was a strong man. He had broad shoulders and perfect balance. His hair was blonde and cut into a flattop. Duke had stern eyes and a firm jaw. He was top of his class at GI Joe training operations. He surpassed every other recruit in the academy. It was no surprise Duke became the second highest officer in the GI Joe.  
  
"What do you think, Duke?" asked Hawk as he skimmed the last page of the schematics.  
  
"Looks fairly standard to me. It's hidden underground, it has maximum security, and plenty of alarm systems," Duke informed.  
  
Hawk stroked his chin while examining the front page again. He knew it was going to be a difficult job taking this encampment. However, there was no choice. The GI Joe had successfully forced the Cobra back, until they were scattered all over America. If they were going to get rid of the Cobra once and for all, it was going to have to be with one quick swipe.  
  
"What are the chances, on taking this base?" Hawk asked.  
  
"It's not going to be easy, but I believe with the right men, I can infiltrate their base without being detected."  
  
Hawk plopped the papers on his desk and nodded. If Duke said he could do it, then there was no doubt in Hawk's mind.  
  
"Take whatever means necessary and see that you take out that base. We can't risk the Cobra gathering their strength back."  
  
Duke nodded to Hawk, and then gave him the standard military salute.  
  
"I'll take that base sir, you have my word on it," informed Duke.  
  
With that said, Duke walked out of Hawk's office and closed the door behind him. A frown etched across his face. Duke sighed as he walked through the main hall of the headquarters. What have I gotten myself into this time, he thought.  
  
Shipwreck rubbed his hands together to produce some warmth. The night air was cold and it was starting to get to him. However, he looked over at Snakeyes, who seemed perfectly fine. There was indication of the ninja even being slightly chilled. Once again Shipwreck cursed to himself. It was times like these that he hated Snakeyes the most. Snakeyes continued to scan the surrounding area. To him, everything seemed calm and quiet, maybe even a little too quiet. Something was amiss. Suddenly, Snakeyes' head twitched. His hand reached for his sword. He slowly began to pull it from its scabbard. Shipwreck turned to the dark ninja.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" Shipwreck asked as he un-holstered his gun.  
  
Then came the explosion that rocketed both GI Joes from their feet, causing them to fall face first into the hard ground.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Duke's feet wavered from the massive explosion that came from outside. What the hell was that, he thought.  
  
Other GI Joes around him had panic in their eyes. They looked to Duke for a command, which would surely come. Duke composed himself quickly and turned to Gung-ho, who happened to be in the same hall with Duke at the time of the explosion.  
  
"Gung-ho, find Lady-Jaye and Flint, tell them to grab a squad and meet me outside."  
  
"Yes sir," shouted Gung-ho, as he darted down the hallway.  
  
Duke turned to the others. He had collected his thoughts and began to react.  
  
"The rest of you, come with me!"  
  
Shipwreck opened his eyes and still saw blackness. He blinked several times, trying to regain his sight. He felt blood trickle down his forehead and run into his closed lips. He quickly wiped it away and began to rub at his eyes. The fire from the explosion must have blinded me, he thought in panic.  
  
Shipwreck was right. His retinas had been burned from the flames.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he cried.  
  
Suddenly, he felt hands lift him from the ground. Whoever had picked him up used a sort of gentle force.  
  
"Snakeyes, is that you?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Snakeyes, it is you!!" cried Shipwreck starting to feel a bit safer.  
  
Loud explosions ignited around Shipwreck. He jumped every time one went off. Snakeyes wrapped Shipwreck's arm around his neck and proceeded to carry him towards safety. Shipwreck could hear several voices around him. It was mostly battle cries but he distinctly heard the shout "COBRA!"  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Lt. Cmdr Flint held his rifle with firm hands, as he fired on the on coming Cobra. There was no fear in his eyes. Green Beret were trained not to show fear. Flint had dark hair and a firm chin. He had been a Green Beret for many years until he was promoted to GI Joe as Chief Field Missions Officer a year earlier. Flint was an excellent soldier and he was not going to allow the Cobra to just waltz into GI Joe headquarters, without paying the toll. Flint's blue eyes peered through the scope of his rifle. He took aim and squeezed the trigger. The bullet fired out the barrel like a screaming rocket. An unsuspecting Cobra troop fell to his knees holding his right shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through. The troop let out a whimper of pain and fell face first to the ground. Flint smirked and began to fire on the other Cobra lackeys.  
  
Serpentor, the Emperor of the Cobra, flew through the air on his hovering device he called the "Cobra Wing". The Cobra Wing was fully equipped with rockets, cannons, and guns. Serpentor fired in every direction. He was an evil lunatic, whose main goal in life was to squash the GI Joe like a bug. Serpentor's appearance was extremely intimidating. He wore a large gold armored suit and a lavished gold cape. A gold hood, in the shape of a cobra head, covered his head. Fire raged in his eyes as his fired upon GI Joe headquarters. Serpentor turned to his second in command, who was leading a fleet of Cobra troops.  
  
"Cobra Commander, quickly! We don't want the slim to get away!" Serpentor ordered.  
  
Cobra Commander sneered at Serpentor. The Commander hated Serpentor with all his might. He did not see why the founders of Cobra La had crowned Serpentor the head command. It was a disgrace and a joke, he thought.  
  
Cobra Commander had been scheming to mutiny and take over Cobra. It was only a matter of time. With his silver blast shield covering his toxin- scarred face, Cobra Commander trudged on with a fleet of troops behind him. Duke fired a round of bullets into a crowd of Cobra troops. Several fell to the ground with a "thud". Duke turned to the GI Joe behind him and motioned forward.  
  
"Charge! YO JOE!"  
  
Meanwhile, Flint was in intense combat with the Cobra squad leader, Destro. Destro was a strong combatant and sworn enemy of the Joes. He wore black studded leather and a solid titanium mask. He looks like something that had exploded from the fiery pits of hell, thought Flint. Destro tackled Flint to the ground and began to throw several blows to his head. Flint countered quickly by ramming his knee into Destro's stomach. Destro let out a scream of pain and rolled off the Joe. Flint wasted no time. He quickly jumped to his feet and scooped up his riffle. Suddenly, Destro's leg struck out and tripped his unsuspecting foe. Flint stumbled to the ground with the gun slipping though his fingers. As Flint fell, he rolled forward with his hands and flipped into a combat defense. Destro charged forward, arms swing. He cursed and spit through his metal mask. As Destro approached, Flint stepped back and ran his fist forward. There was a loud crack but it was not the crack Flint expected it to be. He thought it would be the crack of Destro's face but in fact it was his knuckle breaking from the impact. Flint let out a loud curse and covered his hand. Destro laughed mockingly and close lined Flint to the ground. Flint skidded through the dirt, his face and teeth scooping up grit. He could hear Destro's evil laugh behind him. Every thing else was a blur. The world was spinning.  
  
"Stupid lackey! You are no match for the might of Destro!" he laughed.  
  
Flint could feel blood oozing from his forehead and knuckle. His first thought was to pass out but his heart would not let him. Suddenly, a huge boot connected to his side. Flint tumbled over like a bag of wheat. His whole body hurt. He felt Destro's fiery gaze on him. Is this the end for me, he thought, it can't be.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
There was fire in the sky and fire on the ground. GI Joe and Cobra planes streaked the sky like a red phoenix. If it had not been from the mass destruction, the sky would have looked like a beautiful array of colors. Lady-Jaye lead her squad of planes toward the enemy. She was one of the best pilots in GI Joe and if the Joe's air attack had a chance, it would be because of her. It's going to be one hell of a dogfight, she thought.  
  
Her plane blasted into the battle, leaving a streak of smoke behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Snakeyes had successfully carried Shipwreck to the headquarters. Shipwreck had no idea where he was, but he felt the headquarters overhead lights shine over his face. For the first time in a long time, he felt secure again. Snakeyes carried him to the infirmary and laid him on an operation table. Lifeline, the GI Joe chief medic, quickly went into action.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, then realizing whom he was talking too, he said "Never mind."  
  
Lifeline turned to Shipwreck who laid still on the operation table. Lifeline quickly realized that Shipwreck's pupils were unmoving. With lightning speed, Lifeline grabbed a medical hand light and examined Shipwreck's eyes. Shipwreck could see the change in lighting but could not make out shapes or faces.  
  
"Is it bad, Doc?" Shipwreck asked trying to remain calm.  
  
Lifeline continued to examine Shipwreck's eyes paying no attention to Shipwreck's question. Lifeline went from one eye to other, left to right. He murmured something to himself and grabbed a kit from under the operation table. Lifeline opened the silver cased kit and reached in. He quickly removed a package rubber gloves and some medical sterile pads.  
  
"I'm going to have to do an emergency laser surgery. I'm not sure if it will help you see again but your retinas have taken extensive damage. I'll have to work quickly."  
  
Cannon fire could be heard from outside. Despite the Armageddon that was accruing outside, Lifeline was remarkably calm. He quickly grabbed an anesthesia and began to put Shipwreck into a slumber state. Snakeyes observed Lifeline with watchful eyes. Lifeline began to work.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Outside was total hell. Duke scanned his surroundings and was beginning to realize that the Joes might lose. Tunnel Rat, a Joe closest to Duke, was being beaten by a couple Cobra La troops. Duke reacted quickly and grabbed the two Cobra troops' heads, and crashed them together. Tunnel Rat nodded with gratitude and tackled a near by enemy. Duke smiled to himself. If the Cobra do win, it won't be without a fight, he thought.  
  
Shouting a loud battle cry, Duke charged back into battle.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Lady-Jaye maneuvered her jet with skill and grace. She had two enemy planes on her tail but she was less than worried. These jerks don't stand a chance, she laughed.  
  
Lady-Jaye banked her jet hard right and circled around the two Cobra planes. However, the two enemy planes were not giving up so easy. They stayed hot on her tail and fired an array of bullets at her fast jet. Lady- Jaye jumped from the ratta tat tat, which sounded from outside her jet. She could see bullet holes in the lower part of the interior. Lady- Jaye's eyes narrowed as she slammed her jet into reverse.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Destro grabbed the helpless Flint by the neck and lifted him from the ground. Even though Flint's body has aching, his spirit would not waver. He glared into Destro's eyes with extreme intensity. Flint knew he had to react quickly, if he were going to escape Destro's clutches.  
  
"Beg for your life, PIG!" taunted Destro as he began to squeeze his opponent's neck.  
  
Flint let out a horrific scream from the pressure Destro was applying. Flint dangled several feet from the ground, and his feet kicked with pain. Destro's fingers dug to Flint's throat. Evil blazed deep within his eyes. Destro's strength was unsurpassed by any other. Flint eyes began to roll into the back of his head. His world had stopped spinning, because it was starting to become black. Flint struggled to break free but nothing seemed to be working.  
  
Meanwhile, Lifeline worked steadily on Shipwreck's eyes. He had great skill and perfect concentration. Snakeyes kept his eyes on the doctor the entire time. Suddenly, Cobra Commander and several Cobra charged through the door. The Commander was accompanied by the Barrenness.  
  
The Barrenness was an evil woman. She had dark hair and evil red eyes, which were covered by thin glasses. She spoke with a German accent as she order some troops around.  
  
Snakeyes was already in action. With his sword flashing, he attacked the unskilled troops. Each Cobra La troop fell one by one, every one of them holding a wound of some sort. Using his martial arts skill, Snakeyes defeated every troop that had entered the room. Lifeline's eyes were round with astonishment. The only two enemies left standing were Cobra Commander and the Barrenness. Snakeyes' feet were slightly apart. His shoulders were relaxed and his katana blade was held over his head, with the blade pointing down. The Barrenness revealed her coward ness, as she slowly moved behind the Commander.  
  
"I'll let you handle this one," she stated with her thick German accent.  
  
Cobra Commander glared at her from behind his silver plated mask. His fists were balled and he had to fight the urge not to hit her.  
  
"Woman Coward!" he cried.  
  
Snakeyes had not moved. He stood there watching and waiting.  
  
Cobra Commander gulped with fear and without thinking he shouted "RETREAT!"  
  
Both the Commander and the Barrenness bolted out the door. Lifeline smiled and went back to work. Snakeyes put his sword back in its scabbard and continued to watch Lifeline proceed with the surgery.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Flint twitched from the pain Destro was inflicting. He was about to die. He knew that, but why like this, he thought, I can't go out like this; there is so much I haven't done.  
  
Destro's laugh pierced Flint's eardrums. The laughter made Flint angrier and angrier. With each laugh, Flint's pain began to fade. Fury began to build up in Flint. Suddenly, something in Flint's mind snapped. This piece of scum isn't taking me out, not like this, he thought.  
  
With a new burst of strength, Flint rammed his right foot in between Destro's legs. Flint kicked with such power, Destro's strong laugh turned into a girls pleading cry. The Cobra leader fell to his knees holding his crotch. Flint stumbled to the ground but he quickly jumped to his feet. With all his might, Flint balled up his unhurt hand, and punched Destro right in the throat. Destro's domed head jarred from the impact. Blood oozed from his mask. Then with a rage of fury, Flint stepped back, spun of the ball of his foot, and crescent kicked Destro on the side of face. Destro's body flipped like a rag doll, and rolled to the ground with a crash. Destro slowly began to rise, trying to regain his momentum. Flint had other things in mind. With the battle cry "YO JOE", Flint kicked the weak Destro in the stomach, causing his to collapse backwards. Destro hit the ground extremely hard. He was not getting up. The evil Cobra laid lifeless on the ground. Flint stood over him, holding his side. His anger had calmed and he was sane again. Finally, realizing the fight was over, Flint wavered and passed out.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Lady-Jaye had out maneuvered the two Cobra pilots and now it was her turn. She had one on her scope and was ready to fire.  
  
"So long, slim- ball!" she shouted, pressing her thumb on the missile trigger.  
  
The missile launched from Lady-Jaye's jet and rocketed toward the doomed Cobra. Smoke trailed the shrieking projectile. It fired across the sky with lightning speed. Suddenly, the missile connected with the Cobra plane's left engine. The plane shuttered and fire began to engulf it. The pilot quickly pressed the eject button, and shot out of the plane just before it exploded into shrapnel. The Cobra pilot instinctively pulled the string of his parachute and slowly floated downward. Several GI Joe jets circled the sky. The battle was close to an end. The remaining Cobra planes were bugging out and heading home. Lady-Jaye smiled to herself. That's right Cobra, go home with your tails between your legs, she thought with a laugh.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
Duke aimed his pistol at Serpentor's Cobra Wing. He quickly pulled the trigger and clipped the engine. Serpentor yelped as he fell from his smoking transportation device. The Cobra Wing fizzled through the sky and crashed into a large tree, turning the Wing to dust. Serpentor stood from the hard ground and glared at Duke. Several GI Joes stood behind the Joe Commander.  
  
"You've lost Serpentor. You're going to Brig!" shouted Duke.  
  
"I don't think so, Joe." he replied with a laugh.  
  
Suddenly, a dozen of Cobra La troops fired upon the unsuspecting Joes. Everyone dived for cover giving Serpentor time to escape. The Cobra La troops rushed after their Emperor.  
  
"We'll meet again Duke and next time you won't be so lucky!" growled Serpentor as he fled the scene.  
  
Duke cursed to himself for letting Serpentor get away but the he was pleased that GI Joe had won the battle.  
  
=====/////=====  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Shipwreck could not believe it. He had regained his eyesight and he was extremely grateful to Lifeline. He sat in the hospital bed and looked at himself in a mirror. Lifeline and Snakeyes stood by his bed.  
  
"Thanks, doc."  
  
"Don't thank me. Thank the man who brought you to me in time." replied the doctor.  
  
Shipwreck nodded and turned to Snakeyes.  
  
"Thank you Snakeyes. You're one hell of a Joe. You can have guard duty with me any time!"  
  
The Ninja said nothing. He only shook his head and left the room. Shipwreck shrugged and returned to admiring himself in the mirror.  
  
"Damn, I look good," laughed Shipwreck.  
  
Lifeline sighed and returned to his duties. He had had enough of Shipwreck's loud comments. He was glad this was the navy Joe's last day in the hospital.  
  
"Whatever you say Shipwreck. Whatever you say," replied the weary doctor.  
  
THE END 


End file.
